1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including a transport drum that supports and transports a roll-shaped recording medium on an outer peripheral surface thereof.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a recording apparatus including a drying unit that dries a transport drum supporting and transporting a recording medium on an outer peripheral surface thereof has been used. Among these, for example, as recording apparatuses disclosed in JP-A-10-86472, JP-A-2003-94615, and JP-A-2009-227466, a recording apparatus including a transport drum that supports and transports a roll-shaped recording medium on an outer peripheral surface thereof has been used.
On the other hand, since the recording speed of a recent recording apparatus has become fast, a recording apparatus including a drying unit has been used so as to promote drying of ink ejected from a recording head onto a recording medium.
A recording apparatus including a transport drum that supports and transports a recording medium on an outer peripheral surface thereof is easily enlarged. For this reason, in order to miniaturize the above described recording apparatus, for example, effective use of an inside of the transport drum is considered.
However, as disclosed in JP-A-10-86472, in the recording apparatus of the related art including the transport drum that supports and transports the recording medium on the outer peripheral surface thereof, it cannot be said that the inside of the transport drum has been effectively used.
In addition, in JP-A-2003-94615 and JP-A-2009-227466, there are no descriptions about a drying unit that dries ink recorded on a recording medium, and it is not disclosed and suggested that a space is effectively used by disposing the drying unit in the inside of the transport drum in the recording apparatus.